Siempre a mi lado
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Alice conoce a un chico conalgo que lo atormenta todos los días y por eso siente que no sirve para nada. ¿Qué pasará cuando Alice se entere? Este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡Un fanfic, dos animes!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan! Aparece Ayumu Narumi del anime SPIRAL. También hay ShunxFabia, DanxRuno y ChrisxOC, y DanxAlice hermanos.


SIEMPRE A MI LADO

Yo: No tengo tiempo para variar así que debo usar una idea de quién usaría nwn. Será un HaibakuxChris, ShunxFabia, AlicexDan hermanos y... ¡YA SABRÁN CON QUIÉN PONDRÉ A ALICE! (Y no es Keith) xD

Disclaimer: La historia y mis OC'S me pertenecen , Bakugan y sus personajes y el personaje invitado no.

Nota: "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡Un fanfic, dos animes!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

* * *

Después de la muerte de Shinjiro, Miyoko se sintió vacía y destruida. No sólo por la muerte de Shinjiro, sino porque Dan quedó devastado. Quería mucho a su papá tanto como a su mamá. Después de años de llanto, en los cuales Shun le apoyó, Miyoko empezó a buscar nueva pareja, cosa que Dan no aceptó gritándole...

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MÁS TOME EL LUGAR DE MI PAPÁ! - Gritó Llorando un Dan de 12 años (vestido como en la primera temporada de bakugan)

- Dan, sé que es difícil aceptar un nuevo papá, pero no lo tomes como un reemplazo - Dijo Miyoko - Tu papá no será reemplazado, el ya tiene un lugar ocupado, el otro tendrá otro lugar ocupado, ¿entiendes?

- No te creo - dijo Dan llorando

- No llores hijito - dijo Miyoko abrazando al fruto de su amor con Shinjiro - No dejaré que nada nos separe.

- ¿Lo prometes? - Dijo Dan

- Más vale cumplir que prometer y no cumplir - dijo Miyoko sonriendo y Dan abrazó llorando a su mamá.

Meses después conoció a Fujika Gehabich y su hija Alice (buen nombre para el papá de Alice, no?). El padre de Fujika es Michael Gehabich, un reconocido científico en sus mejores años de vida (dije eso porque ahora está en edad avanzada, pero no perdió su inteligencia)

Michael siguió investigando al mismo tiempo que Fuji y Miyoko salían románticamente. En eso, Dan y Alice platicaban muchísimo. Se agradaban muchísimo. De hecho, a Dan le gustó Alice llegando a tal grado de quererla como su hermana.

Después, Fujika y Miyoko se hicieron novios y años después, se casaron por el civil y la iglesia. Dan lo aceptó por Alice y ahora viven juntos (aunque ahora Dan y Alice duermen en la misma habitación debido al número de habitaciones escaso).

Dan tenía una ENORME DESVENTAJA frente a Alice, tenía que dormir en la misma habitación con Alice, y si, Dan es un poco pervertido (por accidente, y sin comillas) pero para hacerle "cosas" a Alice, la quiere mucho como para hacerle eso porque no quiere darle una mala impresión "abusando" de ella.

Ya en la preparatoria, estaban platicando muy bien, hasta que...

- Oye, Dan, Alice, ¿supieron del nuevo estudiante que va a venir a estudiar en nuestro colegio? - dijo Shun

- No - dijo Dan - ¿Es lindo? ¿Conocerá a Alice?

- Ya, Dan - dijo Alice - No seas tan posesivo

- Lo siento, es que ese chico...

- No lo juzgues si no lo conoces - Haibaku a su lado

Y en eso entra la profesora Lena

- Alumnos, Demosle la bienvenida a Ayumu Narumi y Kiyotaka Narumi - dijo la profesora

Y en eso, aparecen dos chicos, uno es castaño, con ojos cafés y ropa azul, camiseta blanca en su interior, es Ayumu. El otro es casi igual, sólo que tiene pantalón negro, cabello más largo y es más alto. Ese es Kiyotaka.

- ¿SON DOS? - Gritó Dan enojado al pensar que esos dos querrían con Alice

- Creo que alguien no quiere que le quiten a su hermanita - dijo Runo a su lado

- Cállate, maldita perra! - gritó Dan furioso

- Obligame, tarado! - gritó Runo igual

- CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, NO TOLERO ESOS COMPORTAMIENTOS EN MI CLASE! - Lena furiosa haciendo callar a los dos

- ¿Son así siempre? - dijo Ayumu sentandose al lado de Alice

- Qué esperabas? - dijo Alice - Son la "Pareja dispareja". Un día se quieren y otro se quieren matar entre sí.

Semanas después

- Narumu!

En el receso, Alice buscaba a Ayumu por todas partes del colegio, y lo encontró en un callejón con la cara depresiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Alice

- Me metieron unos delincuentes en problemas otra vez - dijo Ayumu triste

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Unos chicos estaban peleando por culpa de una mujer que se hacía llamar Sellon, así que les dije que se detuvieran, pero en el momento llegó el prefecto Jesse Glenn y ¿a quién creen que culparon?

- ¿A tí? - Alice adivinando

- Y eso no fue lo malo - dijo Ayumu - Me enviaron un reporte y mi mamá me gritó lo que el prefecto me gritó. Me gritaban "¿Qué rayos te pasa?" "No vales nada!" "¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano Kiyotaka? ¡EL SI PUEDE PERO TÚ ERES INCAPAZ DE PORTARTE BIEN!" ¡Como si tuvieras la capacidad de sobrepasar a tu hermano! Con esos actos ni le llegarás a los talones!" - en eso rompió en llanto.

- Es que... bueno... La gente se preocupa por...

- Y NO SÓLO ESO! - Gritó Ayumu llorando - ¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo con mi hermano! ¡Nunca podré superarlo! ¡Y lo peor es que la gente me lo recuerda! ¡Él siempre ha hecho cosas mejores de las que yo hago! ¡Yo una vez le hice un pastel de chocolate a mi exnovia Hiyono (personaje de Spiral) y él hizo uno mejor de lo que yo hice! ¡Cada vez que termino una carrera de atletismo me doy cuenta que mi hermano me lleva 4 segundos de ventaja! ¡Cada vez que yo hago un proyecto de investigación en solitario, ÉL LO HACE MIL VECES MEJOR! Y la gente se enoja conmigo diciendo que no sirvo para nada, que sólo soy una copia de mi hermano... Tal vez tengan razón... en todo...

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Alice furiosa sorprendiendo a Ayumu - ¡ESA ES LA PEOR TONTERÍA QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA! No eres una copia de nadie! ¡Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE QUE ACEPTES LO CONTRARIO DE LO QUE DIGO, LE ROMPERÉ LA CABEZA! ¡INCLUYENDO LA VOZ DE TU CONCIENCIA!

- Hablas en serio? - dijo Ayumu sorprendido de la actitud de Alice

- En serio - dijo Alice cambiando de una actitud molesta a una tierna - Sé que crees que no vales nada después de todo lo que pasaste, pero sí vales mucho. Debes empezar a creer en ti mismo, pero libérate de compararte con tu hermano...

- Pero es que no puedo... - dijo Ayumu

- Yo te ayudaré - dijo Alice tomando la mano del castaño.

- Gracias - dijo Ayumu y abrazó a Alice, hasta que...

- ¡OYE, NIÑO BONITO! - Gritó Dan agarrando a Ayumu y tirándolo al suelo - ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!

- Dan! - gritó Alice enojada

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Ayumu casi llorando

- Hermanos - dijo Alice molesta - Siempre es lo mismo con ellos, siempre pasa lo mismo.

- Es por eso y no por mí? - dijo Ayumu aliviado

- ¿Que cómo? - dijo Dan

- Ayumu tiene el autoestima más baja que he conocido en toda mi vida - dijo Alice - Siempre se comparaba con su hermano Kiyotaka y siempre salia perdedor. Pero siento que tiene el potencial suficiente para sobrepasar a su hermano.

- En serio? - dijo Dan

- No deberías sentir eso - dijo Ayumu deprimido

- Y además, vive atormentado por estas comparaciones - dijo Alice

- Qué ocurre - dijo Haibaku apareciendo y acercó su rostro al de Ayumu. - Somos igualitos.

- Se nota? - dijo Ayumu.

- Todos dicen que eres la copia de Kiyotake, pero yo digo y RECONOZCO A TODO PÚBLICO QUE SOY LA COPIA DE AYUMU NARUMI! . Gritó Haibaku haciendo que todos lo escuchen.

- Es cierto, son igualitos - dijo una joven.

- Sólo que Ayumu tiene los ojos cafés y Haibaku los tiene rojos. - dijo otro

- Además de que no tiene novia y Haibaku sí. - dijo otra

- ¿TIENES NOVIA? - Gritó Ayumu sorprendido

- Si - dijo Haibaku - Chris! - Gritó llamando a su novia y ella apareció. Se vestía de forma elegante, tiene un cabello rubio y ojos violeta hermosos. - Ella es Chris.

- Hola Ayumu - dijo Chris - Es un honor conocerlo. - en eso se dirigió hacia Haibaku - No sabía que eras una copia de este guapetón. Con razón eres guapo.

- Lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Ya decía yo que eramos iguales.

- Sólo que los ojos y la voz y la autoestima nos diferencian - dijo Ayumu

Después de varios meses, Dan y Runo no pudieron soportar su relación hasta que decidieron separarse. Pero... el dolor de ambos al saber que no podían vivir uno sin el otro motivó a que regresaran.

Shun y Fabia, ya siendo novios, le enseñaban a Ayumu artes marciales. Algo que Ayumu no tomó bien, lo suyo es la cocina, algo que Fabia tomó de maravilla. Shun al saber eso, se rió un poco pero le pareció simpático.

Haibaku y Chris siguen juntos y su relación aumentaba más y más. Parece que nada podía separar a estos dos jóvenes, aunque dejaron los besos de lado. Pero si no fuese así con lo de los besos, hubieran olvidado de platicar y todo su amor sería botado a la basura.

Y con respecto a Alice...

- Ayumu! - dijo Alice en un parque mientras veía a Ayumu viendo el sol ponerse. - Estás bien? - dijo preocupada.

- Es que... - dijo Ayumu deprimido - Sé que no me dirás que sí?

- De qué hablas? - dijo Alice

- De que te amo! - Gritó Ayumu y Alice quedó sonrojada - Te he amado desde hace tiempo, y no digo que fue a primera vista... porque no creo en eso, pero sí, te amo... tú me ayudaste mucho a recuperar mi autoestima y sé que falta mucho pero... tu sonrisa me motiva a continuar todos los días. Por eso te amo... y por eso quiero pedirte... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo con ojos cristalinos derramando hilos de lágrimas, era sumamente tierno.

- Ayumu... - dijo Alice nerviosa - No puedo...

- Entiendo, sé que prefieres a mi hermano, no importa - dijo Ayumu casi yéndose solo a llorar, pero...

Alice le agarró de la mano diciendo... - No puedo negarme a una cara TAN TIERNA! - Dijo Alice feliz - Claro que quiero!

En eso, Ayumu empezó a llorar y abrazó a Alice. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, pero ahora sabía que ese amor que tenía en su corazón era sincero. Alice le limpió las lágrimas, le acarició los labios con las yemas de sus dos dedos, y lo besó tiernamente. Ayumu correspondió el beso de inmediato. No era un beso apasionado, ni cachondo, pero sí era tierno. Sea cual sea el beso que sea, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? - dijo Ayumu confiando en que Alice le dirá que sí.

- Si no fuese así, ¿por qué te habría dicho que sí a ser tu novia? - dijo Alice besando de nuevo al joven.

- En ese caso... - dijo Ayumu abrazando a Alice tiernamente - Quédate a mi lado...

_Siempre a mi lado_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1: Me gusta el paring HiyonoxAyumu, pero quería ponerlo con Alice.

2: Kiyotaka en la serie está desaparecido, pero en mi fic, TODO se vale.

3: Lo cierto aquí es que Ayumu es bueno en la cocina.

4: Hace mucho que no pongo, aunque sea, un poco de DanxRuno.

5: Es uno de los MUY POCOS ShunxFabia en los que Alice no quiere separarlos por razones especificas (ya sea porque ponen a Alice de mala, o a Fabia de mala, o porque en la mayoría de los fics ShunxFabia son odiados y la mayoría de los que contienen aunque sea un poco de ShunxFabia, son principal y definitivamente ShunxAlice)

Es todo.

Ah, y por cierto:

"este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡Un fanfic, dos animes!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

Los quiero...

Sayonara! Cuídense mucho, su mamá los quiere mucho y que Dios Padre, Dios Jesucristo y el Espíritu Santo bendiga a todas las madres de los usuarios de Fanfiction...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Reviews? Onegai *u*


End file.
